Love hurts
by MagicComet
Summary: 9 and 5 both love 7. Who will she choose? the ending may surprise you. By the way, this is an old piece of poop. And the characters are out of character on purpose. for humorous purposes.


Both 5 and 9 had feelings for 7 but neither of them had the guts to actually tell her how either of them felt, and when one of them would try to confess they would freeze up and say something stupid. One day though they would have to confess their love for her. It would be very hard for 7 to choose witch one of them she wanted to spend her entire life with. She cared deeply for the both of them and would do anything for them but when it comes to having a relationship it would take her a long time to think about it.

One day 7 was sharpening her spear near 5 and 2's workshop. She was just thinking to her self about something when she felt a tap at her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw 9 smiling at her. She smiled back and put her spear on the floor to face him.

''Yes 9 what is it?''

''Uhh, nothing I just wanted to say hi. So how are you?''

''I'm fine, I was just sharpening my spear, so is there something I can do for you 9?''

''Well yeah there is uhh, I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone about something.''

''Sure 9 we can talk in my room if you would like, what is it you would like to talk about?''

''Well can I tell you when were in your room?''

''Uhh, ok come on I'll show you where it is.''

7 started leading 9 over to where her bedroom was. When they found it, it was just a small whole in the wall. It was very near 5 and 2's workshop, about two minutes away from where 7 was sharpening her spear. When they walked in side her room was filled with little items and weapons. Her bed was made out of a folded piece of cardboard, so that I was more comfortable and pieces of cloth were used as blankets. Both of them sat next to each other on her bed.

''So were alone now, what is it that you wanted to talk about 9?"

''Close your eyes 7.''

''Why?''

''Just close your eyes.''

''Okay.''

7 slowly closed her eyes and when 9 was positive that she was completely blind from the world around her he leaned in for a kiss. His lips touched her tenderly. 7 quickly opened her eyes; she was shocked by his action and pulled away from his grasp. She stared at him in disbelief and 9 stared back he thought what he did might have upset her. So he just stayed quiet until she finally spoke.

''Why did you do that 9.''

''7 I've wanted to tell you this ever since I've met you. 7 I . . . . I love you.''

''You do?''

''Of course I do 7 your everything I've ever wanted your beautiful, gorgeous even and your not afraid of anything almost. 7 I love you I really do. That's why I kissed you.''

''Well why didn't you tell me that before you kissed me?''

''Well I guess I was just anxious, I'm sorry.''

''It's ok 9.''

Before 7 could say anything else 9 put his arms around her waist and kissed her, a little more forcefully on the lips. 7 was surprised by how anxious he was and she just melted at his touch and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Meanwhile 5 was walking by 7's room when he saw what they were doing and became almost enraged with jealousy.

''9, 7!''

''Gasp, 5 we were just, its not what it looks like 5 I swear.''

''Stop 7 I need to talk to 9. . . alone.''

Then 9 and 5 went out side of 7's room to talk.

''9 why were you and 7 lip locking in her room?''

''Uhh, because. . . because I just confessed how I feel about her and well you and I both know what happens after you tell a girl you love them.''

''Yeah I know, listen 9 I love 7 too ok and I guess I am a little jealous.''

''Well 5 I already kind of told 7 I love her so your just going to have to find some other girl understand?''

''No I don't understand 9 I've known 7 longer than you have alright I care more about her then you do.''

''Oh really, than why haven't you confessed yet?''

''Because I was just waiting for the right time to okay?''

''Yeah sure what ever you say 5, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go make love to my girl.''

''Excuse me, oh no you did not just say that 9.''

Suddenly 5 leaped on top of 5 and they were in an all out wrestling match. Both 9 and 5 were rolling all over the floor determined to find out who would be with 7. Meanwhile she was still in her room waiting patiently for 9 and 5 to end there conversation when she suddenly her bumping noises coming from out side her room. She looked out of her room and was shocked to see her friends wrestling around.

''What are you two doing?''

9 and 5 stopped fighting as soon as they heard her voice and stared at her in surprise.

''Gasp 7, we were just uhh-''

''I love you 7 please except me!''

''Shut up 5.''

''No you shut up 9.''

9 and 5 were once again fighting and slapping each other.

''9,5 knock it off your acting like a couple of five year olds fighting over a toy.''

''Are you saying were stupid?''

''No 5 why would I say that after all calling you two stupid would be an insult to stupid people.''

Both 9 and 5: ''that's just totally hurtful.''

''Ok I'm sorry but what are you guys fighting about anyway?''

''We were fighting over you 7.''

''Me why?''

''Because me and 5 both love you.''

''Awww, but I can't just choose one of you.''

Both 9 and 5: ''Why not?''

''Because it depends on who treats me better will I choose that person.''

''Okay, then lets get this started 9.''

''Oh its on now 5.''

9 and 5 both went in separate directions from where 7 was to start planning. 7 went back into her room to sharpen her spear again. Later that night 7 was in her bed asleep when 5 snuck in. He made his way over to her bed and whispered in her ear.

''7 its time to wake up.''

When she didn't respond he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to move in her sleep. 5 started rubbing her shoulders. 7 opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. 5 grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She was surprised to see him doing that he was always the sort of shy one.

''What are you doing here 5?''

''I just wanted to say hi 7.''

''Oh, well hi.''

''Not that kind of hi this one.''

5 started twirling the button holding her chest together. 7 looked at what he was doing and she was stunned that he was actually recommending soul binding and she stared back up at him.

''Look 5 I . . . ''

5 cut her off, crushing his lips against hers. The sensation felt good but she new it was wrong. 7 pushed him away from her. 5 was dumfounded when she did that and a tiny bit hurt as he just stared at her.

''What's wrong 7?''

''5 I care about you a lot but I'm not ready to do soul binding with you I'm sorry.''

''Its okay I'm sorry I pushed you into doing something that you didn't want to do.''

''I should go find 2 me and him are working on a project.''

''Okay bye.''

5 left 7's room in disappointment. He found 2 in none other than their workshop already working on the project that he had told 7 about. Meanwhile 7 needed to get some fresh air, so she went up on the watchtower. It was the end of the day so all the beautiful colors of the sky like the pinks, blues, oranges and purples were out. She leaned over the railing that was keeping her from falling off of the plat form. She heard the bucket lift coming up and she turned around to see 9 come out of the bucket.

''Hi 9.''

''Hi.''

''So are you here to flirt with me too?''

''Lucky guess.''

''Well, sorry but I'm afraid I don't have time for flirting.''

''Oh come on 7 can't you have a little fun?''

''Yes, but I promised 6 that I would draw with him.''

''Oh come on I'm sure you have enough time.''

9 walked over behind her a wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and shoulder. She thought it felt good but she still didn't want to break her promise to 6 so she turned and pushed him away.

''I'm really sorry 9 but a promise is a promise, so I have to go.''

''Ok fine.''

Then 7 turned around, walked towards the bucket lift and lowered herself down. When she reached the 1st floor she went over to the small nook in the corner of the throne room where 6 was. She walked in and sat on the floor next to him and smiled.

''Hello 6 how are you.''

''I, I'm fine 7 how are you?"

''Good, now let's start drawing.''

''Okay what are you going to draw 7?''

''It's a surprise, but I'm going to need some colored ink if that's okay 6.''

''Of coarse that's ok what colors do you need?''

''I'm going to need blue, orange, pink and purple please.''

''Okay.''

6 got up from his spot and went to the back of his nook where he kept all of his inks. He got the colors of inks the 7 requested and brought them back over to her. He was quite curious to know what she was going to draw.

''Here you go 7.''

''Thank you 6.''

''Oh, and here's some paper too.''

''Thanks.''

7 picked up a piece of metal and dipped it in the orange ink. She began right away on her drawing, first coloring in the paper. Then she dipped the metal in the blue ink and colored over the orange. She did the same thing with the yellow and pink inks.

When she was done she held up the picture so 6 could see then talked.

''So, what do you think of my drawing 6?''

''It's beautiful . . . . . just like you.''

Realizing what he had just said, he put his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. 7 thought that what he just said was actually very sweet and she just smiled at him.

''You don't have to feel embarrassed 6 that was actually a very sweet thing for you to say.''

''It, it was?''

''Yeah."

6 scooted a little closer to 7 and just stared at her with his un-matching lenses. He smiled at her, lost in her image. He was so distracted by her beauty that he was unaware that he slowly leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. 7 was taken aback by his action, but completely forgot about it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She slowly put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

6 liked how the kiss felt, so soft and sweet.

He suddenly lost his balance and fell backwards pulling 7 along with him. They did not break apart though, still enraptured in their lip locking. 7 was laying on top of him, she suddenly pulled away and looked at him smiling.

''What just happened?''

''I'm not sure . . . but I sort of enjoyed it.''

Meanwhile 9 and 5 were passing by the throne room when they heard talking coming from 6's small nook, so they walked over to it and peeked inside.

They were astonished by what they saw and enraged with jealousy. 6 and 7 quickly turned there heads over to where 5 and 9 were and gasped.

''5, 9! We were just-.''

''Save it 6, 7 what are you doing with 6 in here?''

''9, 5 we were just drawing.''

''Yeah right, we saw you two kissing.''

''Sorry guys but I already know who I want to spend my life with.''

''Really, Who?''

''I've chosen 6.''

Both 9 and 5: ''WHY!!!!''

''I don't really know I guess its because I know him a lot better than any one else does and he's very interesting. No one really listens to me as well as he does and that's why I choose him.''

''What about you 6 do you love her too?''

''I, I think I do 5, I do.''

''Well, fine what ever come on 9.''

9 and 5 left 6 and 7 in the nook in disappointment.

9 was still mad that he didn't get his crush to actually fall in love with him, but he knew that maybe someday he would get her somehow, but until then he wasn't going to let his disappointment get him in a bad mood. 5 on the other hand was letting his anger get the best of him. He was enraged by the fact that 7 and 6 were spending so much time together and he wanted his revenge on 6 for taking his girl.

that's my story. there will definitly be a sequel so hang tight and peace out. Oh and no flames plz. Also I DO NOT OWN 9 THE MOVIE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO FOCAS FEATERS!!!!!


End file.
